


The Perfect Height

by CracklyJoints



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kinda - it's shoes), Christmas Fluff, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Sharing Clothes, Two Shot, but he gets his revenge don't worry, flustered jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklyJoints/pseuds/CracklyJoints
Summary: “I can’t believe you got apple juice on myshoes, you demon!”“AndIcan’t believe you wore your shoes in the kitchen, hyung.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I noticed in this video that Minho was wearing the same kind of platforms that Jisung normally wears for performances, and my mind just went a little wild. So here you go, a belated Christmas present! The second chapter of this will be up sometime within the next few days, so watch out for that. A tag or two may also be added once the second chapter goes up, but nothing major.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Wait a minute I'm not sure I did the link thing right. If the link doesn't work, it's the "Merry Christmas with SKZ-Manito" video they released on their youtube channel on Christmas Eve! I'll try to figure out how to fix the link, but there's the video in the meantime.

“I can’t believe you got apple juice on my _shoes_ , you demon!” Minho crossed his arms in a huff.

“And _I_ can’t believe you wore your shoes in the kitchen, hyung.” Jisung seemed exasperated.

“I just needed to grab one thing!” Minho rolled his eyes. “I forgot my jacket on the kitchen chair. I wasn’t going to take my shoes off to go just a meter or two into the house.” The offending apple juice container had long been thrown in the trash and Minho’s shoes abandoned in the front room, drying out after a thorough wipe down.

Jisung’s phone buzzed. Looking down at the screen, he grumbled through gritted teeth. “Manager-hyung says to check your phone. You’re late.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Minho swiped through his notifications, brows furrowed.

“Shit, I have to go if I’m gonna make my appointment before our shooting later.” He didn’t make any moves, to leave, however, staring down at his reindeer-socked feet, which were decidedly shoeless. “I don’t have any other boots that will match what I’m wearing for the shoot though.” He frowned. “Do you think the stylists would have any?”

Now it was Jisung’s turn to roll his eyes. “Hyung, we don’t have stylists for today’s shoot. They said to just wear our own clothes.” His eyes flicked over to the hallway, glancing at the shoe cubby. “Wait, I have an idea.” Walking over to the cubby, he pulled out a pair of black boots, soles thick and chunky. “You could wear these, hyung! We’re the same size, right?”

Minho stared at the huge, heart-shaped smile on Jisung’s face. It appeared that his dongsaeng didn’t understand the implications behind his gesture. “Jisung, those are _your_ boots, though. Stays would totally notice I’m wearing your shoes and then get all suspicious over why.”

Jisung’s hand fell to his side, the boots clunking together. “Oh come on, no one will notice. They’re just boots.”

“Ji, you dummy, of course they’ll notice. They have eyes like hawks. Plus you’re the only one who wears platforms like that.”

“Nuh-uh!” Jisung moved his arms as if to cross them, then remembered the shoes in his hand at the last moment, awkwardly heaving them back down. His voice softened from indignant to merely disgruntled. “Changbin-hyung wears platforms sometimes too.”

Minho snorted. “Changbin hasn’t worn platforms in a while, though.” His phone buzzed again. “I’m telling you, people will know that they’re not my shoes.”

Jisung huffed once more. “They’re just boots. We could own the same shoes. That is perfectly reasonable, hyung!”

He really didn’t have time for this. Minho was due at his dentist appointment in half an hour, and they still had to account for traffic. He eyed the creased leather, considering. Still. “Sungie, they’re Doc Marten’s, which are notoriously difficult to break in, and yet the first time I wear them on camera, they’re already magically broken in? Come on, now. People aren’t dumb.” He cocked an eyebrow, along with a smirk. “Plus, why would I need to wear platforms? I’m already of normal height in the group.”

Jisung’s mouth dropped open, pulling down his eyebrows in the middle. The wrinkle it made in his forehead was just as cute as ever. He finally set the boots down so he could cross his arms properly. “Excuse you, hyung, I resent the implication that I am of _abnormal_ height.”

Minho’s phone buzzed again, this time as if he was missing a call. It was the boots or nothing it seemed, if he didn’t want to bear the wrath, or rather exasperation, of their manager. He stepped toward Jisung, closing the gap, their hips colliding flush as he wrapped one arm around Jisung’s waist. Reaching down with his other hand, he grabbed the boots, maintaining eye contact. The blush slowly rising from Jisung’s collar threatened to distract him, but he persevered. Standing back up slowly, his gaze shifted from Jisung’s eyes to that wrinkle between his brows. His lips had had only so much target practice in their past, but luckily today they did their job well, landing sweetly in the middle of his boyfriend’s forehead. “The perfect height for forehead kisses, don’t worry, love.”

Stepping back, he smirked. The red flush creeping up Jisung’s cheeks by now was nothing new, but it still warmed his heart every time he saw it. The wrinkle was gone, replaced by shifting eyes, looking everywhere but at his hyung. “Just-” He swallowed. “Just put on the damn shoes so you can get going, you jackass.”

“Whatever you say, Sungie,” Minho laughed, leaning down to put on the boots and lace them up. Once he finally had them on, he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. Resting his hand on the doorknob for a moment before turning it, he paused, turning around. “You know,” he started, eyes trailing first down Jisung’s form, then slowly back up. “Maybe with how tall I am in these shoes, I could hang some mistletoe later.” He winked as Jisung spluttered, twisting the doorknob and casually walking out.

Left standing in the hallway alone, Jisung’s hands came up to his face. Hot. His cheeks, that is. Definitely not Minho. Absolutely not. “I’ll show you some mistletoe,” he groused, turning on his heel and heading toward the bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s the first chapter! What do you think Jisung’s going to get up to? Let me know your thoughts in the comments! I love hearing what you all have to say. :)


	2. Surprise

“Channie-hyung!” Jisung’s voice broke through the pounding beat in his ears, pulling his attention. Slipping his headphones around his neck, he glanced up from his screen. Jisung was standing at the end of his bed, hands on his hips, his lips pursed and his nose scrunched. His cheeks seemed puffier than normal with his pout prominently on display.

“Hey, Sungie, what’s up?” Chan asked. He shifted his laptop so it was sitting on the bed next to him, giving him his full attention. 

Jisung’s pout deepened. “Where do we keep our Christmas decorations?” he asked. He shifted from foot to foot, full of some sort of energy, though Chan didn’t know what kind. He didn’t seem nervous. 

“Uh, I think we put them in our basement unit last year,” Chan answered, thinking. It was late in the season to be decorating, but none of them had made it a priority this year, so it just hadn’t gotten done. Perhaps Jisung wanted to change that, though?

Jisung turned sharply, and marched out the bedroom door. “Thanks, hyung!” he called as he left. Ahh, so it was determined energy.

Chan stared at the empty door frame, blinking. Glancing over to where Changbin was still in bed, he hummed quietly. “Any idea what that was about?” he asked. Changbin shrugged. “Hmm.”

-_-_-

Jisung had been working out regularly earlier in the year, but as the year wore on and they’d gotten busier, he’d gotten a bit lazy. Only now was he truly regretting it, as he attempted to hoist the heavy bin of decorations down from the shelf, only to find himself having to drag it and nearly let it fall instead. Maybe he should’ve taken Changbin-hyung up on his offer to head to the gym together this week.

Shifting the bin so it was finally at his feet, he lifted the lid and began rifling through the carefully packed decorations. He knew it was in here somewhere. His tongue crept out between his lips as his arm dug deeper into the collection of glitter and ribbons and fake pine needles, feeling for what he wanted. 

Ah hah! His fingers wrapped around the plastic stems where they were buried under a string of lights, and he pulled the fake mistletoe out from the depths. The leaves were only a little crushed, and the berries seemed to fluff out with a good shake. Good enough. Closing the bin, he considered shoving it back up onto the shelf, only to reconsider a moment later when he remembered that he’d have to do the whole thing again when he put the decoration back in just a few days’ time. He left the container sitting on the ground, tucked neatly out of the way.

-_-_-

“I call the shower first,” Hyunjin announced as they all poured in through the front door.

“Not if I beat you to it,” Jeongin said as he nudged Hyunjin to the side, barely managing to set his gift down before scurrying off to the bathroom. 

The taping of their Christmas video had gone well. Everyone had received a gift, even if it had been their own, and now they were free to finally relax for the evening. As the boys all filtered in and settled down to wait for their turn for the shower, Minho set his gift down to take off his shoes. Or, rather, Jisung’s shoes. His feet hit the floor with soft thuds, and his eyeline lowered a fraction as he stepped out of the platforms. His day had been long, but the thick rubber soles had been surprisingly comfortable.

Jisung, too, lingered in the hallway, toeing off his shoes slowly. His gaze lifted to the back of his hyung’s head as he saw him start to walk away. Thinking quickly, he reached out and caught Minho’s wrist in his grasp. “Hyung,” he said softly. Minho turned. “Wait a second.”

Minho’s eyebrows raised in surprise before he nodded. Jisung gathered both their gifts in his other hand, and led Minho down the hall, passing the living room where Seungmin and Changbin had flopped on the couch, as well as the bathroom where they could hear Hyunjin and Jeongin still bickering. 

Stopping outside Minho’s room, he dropped his hyung’s wrist to open the door. Before opening it all the way, he paused, turning half toward Minho. A smile teased its way onto his face as he announced, “I have a surprise for you, hyung.” With that, he pushed the door open fully, waiting until Minho had followed him through before shutting it behind them once again. Jisung made his way over to Minho’s bed, pulling aside the curtain enough to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Minho called. “You haven’t showered yet. Don’t sit on my bed!” Jisung just smiled wider, reaching his hands out.

“Oh please,” he scoffed. “It’s not like we danced today. I’m not all sweaty, relax.” Minho still hadn’t taken his hands, so he wriggled them again, finally getting his attention. Reaching over, his face shrouded in skepticism, Minho placed his hands in Jisung’s. Once he did, he felt a tug and stumbled forward. Standing between Jisung’s thighs, he stared down. 

Looking up at him, eyes sparkling, Jisung swung their hands sweetly. “Hyung,” he said. “You looked so cute in your outfit today.” Minho looked down. His striped shirt was nothing fancy, nor were the same black jeans he wore every week. But if Jisung liked them, he couldn’t complain. He cocked his head to the side, pretending to consider.

“You think so?” he asked. He hummed, accepting the compliment. “If you say so.” He flashed a teasing smile, then. “But aren’t I cute all the time?”

Rather than bantering back like Minho expected, Jisung actually dropped his hands, instead wrapping his arms loosely around Minho’s torso, cheek pressed lightly against his stomach. Surprised, Minho’s hand came slowly up to rest atop his boyfriend’s head, patting gently before carding his fingers through his hair. The temperature of the room seemed to increase, or maybe that was just the temperature of his cheeks. “You are,” Jisung muttered into his shirt. “You’re so cute, hyung.” He pulled back, then, and gestured to the spot next to him on the edge of the bed. 

Minho pushed the curtain further to the side, sitting down and turning to face Jisung. “I thought you said you had a surprise for me?” he asked.

Jisung’s smile shifted to an abrupt smirk, as if he had just remembered. “I do,” he said devilishly. The next thing he knew, Minho was on his back with a lap full of Jisung. This was new. He was normally the one pushing things forward, not Jisung. Cheeks flushing even redder than they were before, his wide eyes darted to the bedroom door nervously.

“J-Ji,” he stammered. “What?” His mind raced with possibilities. He wasn’t opposed to trying new things with Jisung necessarily, but they were still a relatively new thing. Plus, this was most certainly not the time, considering if he listened hard enough, Minho could still hear the bickering of the other six boys in the apartment, reminding him they weren’t alone.

Seeing the slight panic in Minho’s eyes, Jisung’s gaze softened, smirk dropping from his face. He glanced up at the underside of the bunk above them, pointing to the plastic stems and white berries tucked under the support bars of the mattress above. “When we’re horizontal, you’re the perfect height for forehead kisses too.” 

He leaned down, smoothing his fingers across Minho’s forehead, brushing his bangs to the side. His touch was light and gentle, just like his lips that followed.

He pulled back shortly, taking in the soft expression of the man underneath him. Minho’s eyes had closed, and his lips had parted in a small sigh. The pink across his cheeks was prominent, but Jisung didn’t say anything. Minho didn’t like being called out. Instead, Jisung scooted off the lap he was in, laying down next to Minho instead. 

As Minho’s eyes fluttered open, he glanced first at the fake mistletoe, then down at Jisung. He didn’t really know what to say to that, so rather than saying anything at all, he raised his arm, a silent invitation. Jisung took the invitation willingly, snuggling down into Minho’s chest as the arm curled around his shoulders. As Minho lay there, listening to the din of rowdy young men in the background, his heart swelled even bigger than the shoes that had carried him through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws a hunk of provolone at you* Here! Take the cheesiest thing I could think of as a belated Christmas present. ;-;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece of Christmas fluff, regardless of whether or not you celebrate the holiday. This is my first two-shot in the fandom, and my longest published work on here so far, so I had a fun time writing this. As always, I love hearing any thoughts you had on the chapter! Happy (almost) new year, and stay safe if you’re gonna ring it in!


End file.
